Our plan is to recruit clinically stable individuals with significant HIV viremia (serum p24 antigen positive- see section 12 below). Patients will be randomly assigned to receive either Thalidomide 200mg/day or identical placebo following a two week course of ZDV/3TC treatment. Thalidomide/placebo treatment will overlap with ZDV/3TC treatment for 48 hours in order to achieve a steady state thalidomide/placebo level before stopping ZDV/3TC. Subsequently, thalidomide or placebo will be continued for a further 4 weeks. Plasma viremia will be measured at intervals using the branched chain DNA (bDNA) assay.